


Kaleidoscope of Memories

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Coda, Magnus Bane-centric, Mentions of War, Shadowhunters S3E11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Gunshots fire, hands slide down arms and disappear, a thumb brushes across the intricate fabric of an omamori charm. Blood seeps across his mother’s shirt, wide golden eyes take in countless crumpled bodies, a child cries out.





	Kaleidoscope of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i. love. magnus. bane. and. i. am. dead.

_Gunshots fire, hands slide down arms and disappear, a thumb brushes across the intricate fabric of an omamori charm_.  _Blood seeps across his mother’s shirt, wide golden eyes take in countless crumpled bodies, a child cries out_. 

_Magnus_  cries out, back in that same spot he stood centuries ago, alone and afraid. Iris doesn’t hear it. She doesn’t have the privilege of seeing him break. Instead, a piercing scream echoes in his skull, throbbing and violent and earth-shattering. 

Sweat breaks out across his forehead, and everything goes still. He glares up at his enemy, exhausted and full of so much rage and humiliation he’s certain it will kill him before she does. 

He stands, stubborn as always, meeting her eyes. His gaze holds the heat of thousands of losses, memories of sob-filled nights and seething rage. If he had his magic she would be dead, and he knows it. 

He presses his hand against the barrier that surrounds him and he smiles, cold and triumphant. 

Strong. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [magnusbicon](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) if y'all wanna come yell with me!


End file.
